In low voltage technologies, power distribution may require selecting between multiple supply inputs and delivering just one supply depending on some digital programming or voltage levels. A device such as a bi-directional switch that can have either a high voltage or a low voltage as possible voltages on its drain/source terminals may cause channel conduction as well as parasitic body diode (drain-bulk or source-bulk) when the body or substrate is not tied to the highest possible voltage (relative to the voltages on the source and drain terminals).